world_conqueror_4fandomcom-20200222-history
Egypt
Egypt is a ★ power and a member of the Allied Powers, the WTO and the United Nations. Game Scenario: Conquest: Egypt is located in Northeast Africa. '1939' In 1939, Egypt holds a lot of the power in Africa considering they hold only three territories, one of which isn't in the African mainland. This is largely due to the fact that they hold the only two cities in Africa that are above level 1. They have allies (British) to the immediate south and enemies (Italians) to the immediate west. There are more Italians south of the British. Their other allies in Africa, France, hold many of the cities in Africa, but are not in a powerful position. They will quickly fall to the Italians and Spanish, who are located on the Northwest coast. Italy, Bulgaria, Romania, and Germany will attack by sea assaults once Greece and Yugoslavia have been defeated. Pressure from Spain and Italy in Africa will be heavier after France loses its territory in Europe. For these reasons, it's important to strike quickly and take as much territory as possible before Europe is lost. Africa can be an expensive continent to conquer considering the small reward, so conserve troops whenever possible. A good infantry general on a commando is a very powerful unit as they do 75% more damage when in the desert. Resources Territories *Eastern Egypt (Cairo) *Western Egypt (Alexandria) *Southern Syria (Jerusalem) *Port I x 1 Generals Nasser Other *Land Mines: 1 *Mines: 1 '1943' Egypt has gained a few territories. The territory they gained came from their allies, the UK and France. The UK controls what was previously Italian in North central Africa. The only adjacent enemy to Egypt is Italy in the South. Germany has a large army ready to take over the entire continent unless action is taken quickly to support/replace the French and British in between them and Egypt. Defeating the Italians to the South can be difficult because of the two generals, but they only have two territories. With the immediate threat out of the way, marching west toward the German territory and preparing for the amphibious assault from Europe can be done. Resources Territories *Eastern Egypt (Cairo) *Western Egypt (Alexandria) *Southern Syria (Jerusalem) *Northern Syria (Damascus) *Northeast Sudan *Northwest Sudan (Khartoum) *Port II x 1 Generals Nasser Other *Land Mines: 4 *Farms: 2 *Mines: 1 '1950' In 1950, Egypt has a slightly different initial challenges. Africa is dominated by NATO, with France, the UK, the US, and Spain. Egypt has a single ally present, the Soviet Union. They will generally not be much help since they only control two territories in Africa. Egypt faces no early threat from Europe, meaning the entire focus can initially be on conquering Africa. That being said, it may be worth sending the units in Jerusalem and Damascus to try to claim Turkey and Greece. The UK has territory bordering Egypt to the South while France is to the west. The United States has two sections of land, one in central Africa and the other to the east of that. Spain is present, but shows no early threat as they focus on Europe to start. Egypt is the only power that begins with a general. Once the African territories begin to fall, a new threat arrives. Brazil comes from across the sea to reinforce positions. Depending on when Cuba falls, Mexico may send units as well, though they could go up to Europe instead. Reinforcements from Iran, Iraq, and Bulgaria may arrive to assist in Africa after Turkey and Greece have been defeated. Resources Territories *Eastern Egypt (Cairo) *Western Egypt (Alexandria) *Southern Syria (Jerusalem) *Northern Syria (Damascus) *Port III x 1 Generals Nasser Other *Land Mines: 4 *Farms: 1 *Mines: 1 '1980' Territory: The Governorates and notable Cities of Egypt are:: *Eastern Egypt (Cairo) *Western Egypt * the Mandate of Palestine (Jerusalem) * and, from 1943 onward, Syria (Damascus). During the 1943 conquest, Egypt temporarily occupies northern Sudan. Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:Warsaw Pact Category:United Nations